


The Pull

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: SHINee
Genre: A Powerful Conglomerate, Dark Love, Drama, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates, forced mating situations, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Taemin felt it...the pull...it was like a building fire in his abdomen...





	1. Preamble

Night glazed over the sky in a dark hue of blue and fading red. Lee Tae Min sat in his bed by the window leaning dreamily against the windowsill. A wary feeling was building up inside of him. Especially after the chat he'd had with his parents earlier that day about the pull.

It was a chat that parents always had to mandatorily have with their children once they reached the legal age of adulthood which was eighteen for girls and male carriers and twenty for dominant males in their society. The pull. He scoffed at the thought of the word. He despised it altogether.

His parents had told him that the pull was like a linking line to your destined other half. He was also told that when you finally meet this person it would be sort of like a merging of your two souls together converging to craft one whole entity called a Soullbond. That meant he would be stuck with that person for the rest of his life and he hated that idea.

Of course he would. It was only natural for him to, was it not? He had his own dreams and aspirations to thank of and considering the fact that he'd been doctored at birth to be a male carrier, his life choices would be undoubtfully made by his unproclaimed other half.

Taemin got up from his seat by the window making his way towards his bedroom closet. He opened the closet door grabbing a dark blue hoodie from inside. He put it on heading out of his bedroom.

Slowly and painstakingly, he made his way down the stairs making sure to not wake his parents up as he does. When he made it to the front door of their small home, he slipped his feet in to his sandals, taking his dad's car keys with him before quietly leaving the house. He pulled the hood up over his lengthy tresses as he unlocked his dad's car door and got in.

He drove himself down to the nearest grocery store. He needed his favorite desserts to clear his mind. His mind was all muttled up. He didn't want a soulmate or to have a Soullbond locking him forever to someone he didn't even know. It just wasn't fair!

He had a dream that he desired to make come true. He wanted to be a novelist and live alone with no one to bother him until his next book had been finished. It was a lame dream but it was all he ever wanted.

He had never imagined himself being tied down to one person for the rest of his life even as a young child. His dream has always been the same. Yet he knew that if he ever met his soulmate none of those things would ever happen for him.

He arrived at the store five minutes later. Turning the car off, he got out locking the doors behind him as he walked up to the store. The glass doors slid apart when he stepped closer to them allowing him to enter the cooled building. He grabbed a small shopping basket from the stack heading over to the frozen food section of the store to where they stored all of their different favors of ice cream and his most beloved cheesecake.

That's when it happened. Taemin felt it... the pull... it was like a building fire in his abdomen...

Taemin hunched over in pain. This had never happened to him before so it took him by surprise- shocked him a bit.

Yes, he had heard of this strange sensation from his parents.

Still never in a million years would he ever imagine feeling it just at the mere sight of the powerful business mogul, Choi Min Ho.


	2. Bond|1|

Choi Min Ho was a powerful man of the business world. A hard working mogul. The youngest chairman the Choi Enterprises had ever had that was ruthless in his ways since he'd been born.

He had gotten everything that he could wanted in the entire world but he had to earn it all by his own blood, sweat, and tears because his father had wanted to make a true man of his son. He had frowned upon the idea of Chaebol parents, unlike himself, giving their children the entire world without having to break a gracious sweat for it.

The Choi family had come from a long line of hard working men and it would stay that way for as long as the family stayed in existence. That was where Minho was to play his part. The creation of their family's legacy- the next heir to the Choi family had to be brought forth in to the world.

However, that little bit of information was also Minho's problem. You see, he had not met his soulmate as of yet and he was what? Almost thirty years old. Time was ticking and fast. He just had to find his other half. He couldn't really craft an heir out of thin air, now could he?

Besides all that, the board of directors were pressing for him to find his soulmate already. They wanted him to make a Soullbond with his other half before he would actually turn the age of thirty. They had basically threatened to remove him from his position in company if he didn't. To which he couldn't be sure that they couldn't do.

He could just laugh at them.  None of those old bastards had his power or his mind at that to stand alone without him but he still wouldn't put it past them to resign him from the field. He knew their types all too well.

The young chairman stood up from his seat behind his cherry wood made desk. He sighed in frustration. He needed to take a damn break. So grabbing his Armani made suit jacket, he left his spacious office and the office building he worked from for the night.

Outside of the building his expensive brand of car was brought out to him. A valet gave him the keys allowing him to get in to the driver's seat and start his ignition and he sped off. He drove all the way to the grocery store for what reason he didn't know.

He stepped out of his car after placing it in to park and turning it off. His eyes focused on a place he had not been to since he was a mere child with his nanny. Making his way in to the store, he walked around it for a bit until he came to a stop at the frozen food section of the store.

That's where it happened. He met his soulmate. The bond kicking him in the gut like a strong whirlwind as it tried to create a Soullbond between the two of them. His eyes were trained on to the equally shocked figure wearing a dark blue hoodie with pajama bottoms and an especially shocked expression on his beautifully crafted face.

His mate was very young. Probably around the age of eighteen at least. Which was a rare thing for such a huge age gap between the two meant to form a Soullbond but it was a good thing if you needed a perfect body to incubate a child. So in that perspective, his young soulmate was a great thing. For him at least, because at the sight of him, the boy took off so fast without hesitation, so did he as well after him.

He ran outside of the grocery store to find his soulmate hurriedly trying to unlock the door to his car as if a killer had been after him. Minho would've laughed at that if not for the fact that he was running away from him. A brewing fire roused within him as he walked up to his seemingly terrified little soulmate.

He grabbed the frightened boy by his arms slamming his back against the car door a tad bit too harshly. Anger flared through his dark orbs at the sight of his soulmate's fearful tears with the boy turning his face away from his sight but he had already caught sight of his silent weeping. He could not understand what or why the boy was so scared and it was already starting to piss him off.

"Why are you running away from me boy?" Minho husked in to the boy's ears trying to hold back his anger as much as he could muster himself to. He needed to know why his soulmate didn't want him and now before it drove him crazy all night long at the thought of it.

"Don't talk to me! Just stay away from me, I don't want you next to me!" the boy cried trying to pull himself away from the elder's tight grip on his arms.

"Now tell me why should I ever want to do that?" Minho asked with the rise of one of his eyebrows with the younger turning his head back to darkly glare up at the elder male.

"B-because I-I'm not ready for you- f-for this. I just want to live my life my own way-" the boy stammered through his falling tears ceasing his struggling altogether as he does.

"And you think that I would restrict you from whatever it is that you intend to do with your life? Am I right?" Minho rhetorically asked while answering the questions for the boy in his stead.

"Y-yes, h-how'd you know that?" the boy stammered again but this time out in shock by the elder's easy assessment of his person.

"It was obvious response, that is all. My name is-" Minho retorted then he was about to give the boy his name but he was callously cut off as he was speaking.

The boy gave out a soft airy sarcastic laugh introducing himself afterwards, "No need for intruducing yourself to me, Mr. Choi; I already know your name. You can just call me Taemin."

"Okay Taemin, give me the address to your home." Minho scowled at the boy's rudeness choosing to ignore it instead for now. He'll deal with that later.

"And why do you need that, Mr. Choi?" Taemin uttered bitterly at the course his words were taking them.

He did not want the man to ever meet his parents, let alone mate him. He'd rather die than be Soullbond to anyone and yet he knew that he resistance was now a much futile aspect in his situation. Especially since their Soullbond was becoming stronger the more they interacted with one another.

"I need to have a nice little chat with my future in-laws. Address now." Minho commanded again and the boy gave him the address to his family's home with much reluctance on his part.

Afterwards, the elder leaned in giving the boy a gentle kiss upon his forehead with the bid of see you later on his lips. He retreated from his beautiful little soulmate leaving him stunned at the kiss he'd just given him. What he would never really know was that Minho was strengthening their forming Soullbond a little bit more until they would officially meet each other again.

The chairman went over to his own car unlocking it before getting inside. He turned on the ignition switching gears before he drove off from the grocery store. He was heading over to his parents' home to have a long chat with his mother because he knew that the woman was probably still up making chocolate chip cookies or baking blueberry muffins this early in the morning. Yes, his mother would know how to help him to win over his much reluctant soulmate.


	3. Bond|2|

Taemin stepped away from his car taking in deep intakes of air in to his burning lungs. He still could not believe what had just happened to him. He had just met his soulmate. A man he'd never thought someone like him- a normal average person would ever meet, let alone be destined his other half.

He turned to face his car door opening it. He got inside still in a bewildered daze. He had also forgotten what he had wanted to get from out of the grocery store as well. At the sudden knowledge of that, he turned on his car peeling off from the store's parking area heading back home with an annoyed huff.

Once he was his home, Taemin placed the car in to park in the driveway before shutting it off by turning off the car's ignition. He got out of the car making his way up to the front door of his parents' house. Just as he was about to reach out a hand to open the door, it swung open with his parents standing at the entryway to the house glaring back at him. Disappointment swirled in their dark eyes because it was not like Taemin to do something so irresponsible like sneaking out of the house so late at night.

"When I went to check on you tonight before I made my way back to bed, I found your bed empty of your person. Explain the reason for this right now, Lee Tae Min." Mrs. Lee scowled back at her son heatedly. She was clearly upset with him and knew why. They had trusted him to make responsible judgement calls but tonight of all nights he hadn't and he can honestly admit that.

"I couldn't get any sleep so I decided to go out for a drive to help with my insomnia and I ended up at the grocery store-" Taemin began to explain himself as she had demanded but his father angrily cut him off before he could finish what he was trying to explain.

"What is wrong with you? You are rare a male carrier in our society! Don't you know that you could've been hurt? Have you not heard of people trafficking male carriers?" Mr. Lee said scolding his son for his dangerous yet outrageous behavior when he knew full well what could happen to a young unmated- unmarried male carrier his age.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry... I know that I shouldn't have left home so late at night without supervision or telling either one of you that I would... b-but I-I met m-my-" Taemin spoke again trying get his news out to his clearly upset parents while stuttering cutely at the end with the thought of his next set of words dreadfully spinning in his head.

"Go on. You met your what?" Mr. Lee retorted a bit mockingly as he told Taemin to continue speaking what he was about to say to them.

"M-my s-soulmate..." Taemin finally uttered out a whispered reply stammering just a bit when he did.

"What! My baby's getting married so soon! I'm so excited and happy, I could just cry!" Mrs. Lee squeaked out at their son's shocking words. She had not expected this day to arrive so soon. At least not until Taemin was around tat least wenty-five years old or something. Mostly because he was an only child and she wanted to keep him as her baby as long as she possibly could. Nevertheless, she knew like all other mothers that this wondrous day would eventually come and she was glad that it happened to her son.

"Ah, honey, you're already doing that." Mr. Lee interjected cutting in to wife's overly excited banter at the idea of their son suddenly finding his soulmate.

"Oh! Right!" Mrs. Lee laughed in her husband's direction after catching herself before directing his words back at their son, "So who is he and when can we meet our future son-in-law?"

"Can I please come inside of the house first?" Taemin asked as he felt his legs start to go limp from standing at the front door for so long conversing with his worried parents.

"Oh, yes! Of course, my sweet little baby." Mrs. Lee said easily stepping aside for Taemin to enter the house. She shut the front door locking it afterwards as they followed him back inside.

"Please believe me when I tell you this and try not to laugh, but his name is Choi Min Ho..." Taemin nervously whispered with apprehension at whether his parents would really believe him or not.

"You mean as in the Choi Min Ho of Choi Enterprises?" Mr. Lee asked with scepticism hinting in his voice at what their son had just told them.

"Yes, and that's the honest truth. That much I can promise you." Taemin replied knowing that his parents would believe what he just said now.

"Why was he at a grocery store so late at night?" Mr. Lee probed some more wondering why such an important man was lurking inside a public grocery store at this untimely hour.

"Powerful and famous people still do regular people things, Appa." Taemin grimaced at his father for asking such a ridiculous question. People like Choi Minho were like normal everyday people too. Well, weren't they?

"Yes, of course they do. So when do we officially meet our future son-in-law?" Mr. Lee smiled reiterating his wife's early question for Taemin to answer truthfully.

"Now that, I don't know. He hasn't told me that yet. I'm tired. Can I please go to my room now?" Taemin softly replied before asking to head upstairs to his bedroom.

"Yes, dear. Goodnight." Mrs. Lee said giving their son permission to head upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight..." Taemin whispered before he made his way to the stairs heading up them.

He reached his bedroom walking straight inside since his mother had left the room door open. He shut the door walking over to his bed as he unzipped his dark blue hoodie tossing it to the floor somewhere in the room. He then flopped down against the softness of the duvet covering his bed with an elongated heavy sigh.

He got up from his bed pacing the floor with his every thought plaguing his weary mind. He had no clue of what he was going to do. He was not ready for this part of his life just yet. A life he'd briefly had a chance to really live through. It simply wasn't fair! He wasn't ready for a permanent Soullbond at all. He was too young to be mated and married off to his destined other half.

Scowling at the predicament his new venture had caused him, Taemin got himself ready for bed. He needed a calm head if he was to find a way to deal with Minho somehow before the elder had a chance to meet his parents and drag him down to the marriage altar. Afterwards he got in to bed with another elongated sigh.

Soon after that, it didn't take him long to drift in to sleep. At the beginning he had been peacefully dreaming of having his dream laid out before him only for Choi 'frickin' Minho of Choi Enterprises to ruin everything for him in the end. So much for a goodnight's rest!

The next morning, Taemin woke up to the blaring sound of the house phone ringing profusely in his ear. He grumbled out a few cuss words as he aimlessly searched for the annoyingly loud phone. When he found it with half-lidded sleep craving eyes and a tired body, he mumbled out inaudibly why his mother had to put that contraption in his bedroom of all places. He picked up the receiver answering the call with a cute sleeply yawn, "H-Hello~ohh~"

And a voice he knew that he would never forget even if he ever tried, made a smooth velvety response to that before hanging up the phone on him,

"Friday. Be prepared, Lee Tae Min."


	4. Bond|3|

Friday finally arrived leaving Taemin in a panic stricken state. He paced the floor of his bedroom waiting for his nightmare to continue from where it had left off the previous week. He was a complete nervous wreck. He almost didn't recognize himself when he glanced at his unruly expression in the mirror of his vanity.

Besides that, no matter how many times his mother tried to sooth him over, he was far from calm. His mind was gone. He was freaking out on the inside. Entirely.

The door bell rung alerting him to the arrival of his long awaited unwanted guest. He fixed his appearance one last time in his vanity before finally leaving the confines of his bedroom. He descended down the stairs just as his parents opened the front door to excitedly greet Minho. They stepped aside to allow him passage in to their home after he'd respectfully bowed to them.

"You're here on time..." Taemin murmured with a glare as he crossed his arms neatly over his chest assessing his soulmate's appearance. Specifically the expensive black tailor made Giorgio Armani suit he was currently wearing.

So what if his soulmate was rich and famous. It was no big deal to him. If anything it made him even more upset about his situation although he didn't know why.

"I like to be punctual at all times, Taemin." Minho retorted with a handsome lop-sided smile causing Taemin to cringe and snort at him in response.

"Please don't mind him, Mr. Choi. He's been like that since this early morning when first woke up." Mr. Lee said trying to direct Minho from his son's rude behavior.

"I can tell. Please call me Minho. Mr. Choi is more of my father's name." Minho chuckled only further fueling Taemin's obvious anger with him.

"Oh, of course, Minho. Why don't we sit down for some coffee in the lounge so that we can discuss your union with our little Taeminnie." Mrs. Lee agreed with him before offering him some coffee as Taemin sulked even more than he already currently was.

"I think that would be a great idea." Minho smiled warmly at Mrs. Lee politely accepting her suggestion.

"Of course you would that say that." Taemin huffed out rudely with the easy roll of his pretty almond shaped eyes.

"Taemin! Is that any way to treat a guest? Especially one that is your destined other half?" Mrs. Lee scowled scolding her very disrespectful son but he simply rolled his eyes at her words with his apparent annoyance of them.

"Don't worry yourself with his behavior, Mrs. Lee. It's perfectly understandable to me." Minho smiled as he addressed his future mother-in-law once again before speaking back to Taemin, "Taemin, you can head back up to your bedroom whilst I have a chat with your parents about our current situation."

"Yes, Taemin dear, you go do that. Come on, Minho let's go get that coffee." Mrs. Lee smiled back leading Minho to their lounge for the drink and their chat about Taemin and himself.

At his mother's words, Taemin made his way back up the stairs heading in to his bedroom with the harsh slam of his bedroom door behind him at his entry. He huffed angrily over to his bed slumping down on it with hot tears in his eyes. He hated feeling like a hopeless child.

He despised how his parents treated him like a useless child even more. More specifically how Minho treated him like a miserable child that he was unfortunately stuck with for the rest of their existence. Yes, their existence. Yet Minho has seemingly forgotten that little fact.

Scowling deeply at his own thoughts now, Taemin began to wipe his tears away. He refused to let them get to him. He would unwillingly mate the business man like his was supposed to but somehow manage to keep his pride and dignity in tact. No matter how hard that idea actually was.

A hard knock upon his bedroom door gathered his attention towards it. He huffed out a reluctant 'come in' already figuring who was at his door. His parents never knocked on his door. They always barged in.

"What do you want, Mr. Choi?" Taemin hissed at him quizzically even though he had an inkling of why the elder had undoubtedly appeared before him.

"Funny that you should ask that, Ms. Lee when you already know what I've come here for." Minho responded back quirking an eyebrow up at him while voicing words thought yet unsaid from the younger's mind.

"I don't remember my gender changing in to that of girl's just because I am a male carrier." Taemin snarled in an angered way before dosing out a warning to his unamused mate, "Don't insult me, Mr. Choi. It won't do you any good to do so."

"I will take that in to consideration, but for now I only came to tell you to grab a few essential things-" Minho retorted back but Taemin angrily cut him off in the end.

"And why must I do such a thing, Mr. Choi?" Taemin grimaced not liking the direction their conversation was heading in at all.

"You are moving in with me of course because our bond is trying to imprint and link us with one another and it cannot do that unless we are together in some sort of way." Minho sighed giving out a sound explanation to his clearly upset mate. Which in turn caused him to throw a huge hissy fit.

"No! No-no! No! No! I am not, nor will not move in with you as long as I have breath inside of my body, Choi Min Ho!" Taemin shouted at his future husband with deep ingrained brightly blazed scorn. To which the elder man gave a humorous smirk because a few hours later the younger male found himself inside the foyer of Minho's mansion with the elder male chuckling with glee behind his head.

Minho walked past him ignoring the scowl locked in place upon his darkly pouting lips. He then stopped at the archway leading from the foyer to the elegently cascading staircase. He outstretched a hand towards his glaring mate knowing that the younger had no choice but to take his hand. If he didn't, he might get lost inside of their home. Yes, their home.

It was far too massive for the younger to explore it alone. So reluctantly Taemin took hold of the elder's outstretched hand allowing him to guide him through the archway and up the stairs. To god knows where inside of his mansion because the younger still refused to call this place his home of any sort.

Taemin let Minho lead him around the huge mansion in silence because he didn't feel like arguing with the elder at the moment. They kept walking with Minho telling him about the rooms that lined the hallway as they walked by them on their little mansion tour. After a while Minho ceased his movement in front of an apparent bedroom door.

The younger male figured that it had to be Minho's bedroom but he was proven wrong when the elder opened the door. Speaking as he does so, "This will be your bedroom until we are officially married."

Taemin stepped inside of the room, glancing around the nicely decorated bedroom. The walls were painted a pretty pearl white, the bed sheets and duvet were a mix of different colored blues. It was like a blue paradise in there. Blue is one of his favorite colors since his childhood.

A small smile crinkled against his lips as he approached bed placing a gentle touch against it with the elder watching his every move. The elder found himself completely mesmerized by it. His little mate's smile was most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen in all his life.

At that, Minho was about to leave but Taemin's next set a words shocked him completely, "I appreciate some of the thought that you put in to this for me... so thank you..."


	5. Bond|4|

Taemin laid curled up in a ball upon his bed lost in his thoughts. His unwanted bond with Minho was growing stronger with each passing day and the idea of it still pissed him off. Although he knew that the way he felt continued to constantly irritate Minho.

More like hinder him in the progress of their supposed union, yet he couldn't careless. Sort of. Okay, so he did kind of care. He had to. He wasn't a monster. He didn't like hurting other people, but it wasn't his fault! Minho was just making things so hard for him.

He didn't understand! Why couldn't he see that his situation was just not fair? That he wanted to hold a life of his own? Bonding and marriage was never in the plans for him. His dream was. No matter how boring and lonesome it was. It's still his dream and what he desires for his own future.

He reached up a hand to touch the soft skin of his right cheek after feeling the trail of tears leading down from his right eye. Soon after that, more tears of his agony welled up inside of him, sliding down his cheeks with the essence of his broken dream. He moved hand away from his face to peer down at it with his blurred sight. To which, the sight of the salty water on the tips of his fingers only served to make him cry even harder.

He didn't want this life. Didn't ask for it, but he was stuck with it now. With a life that will never be his own no matter what Minho said to him in that retrospect. His life and his future rests within his hands. Knowing full well of the finality of his thoughts, Taemin finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Minho waited out in the hallway as he stood right beside Taemin's bedroom door for the boy to fall in to a deep semblance of sleep. Once he heard no other sounds emerging from beneath the bedroom door other than the soft airy breaths that the younger male released in his slumber, he reached out a hand to grab the doorknob and slowly twist it to open the bedroom door. The door made no sound as he painstakingly pushed it open to reveal Taemin's bedroom to his eyes once again.

Taking a deep inhale of breath, he slowly entered the bedroom releasing his hold on the doorknob as he walked towards the younger's bed. He sat down upon the bed beside Taemin's coiled up sylphlike slender form. Without delay or any hesitation on his part, Minho slips a hand to the soft locks of Taemin's hair amd his other hand on the lithe curve of his svelte hip.

He wants this to work. For them to be as one like fate had intended. He didn't want to be the cause of his soulmate's pain. He desired to be a part of the brightness that was his dreams. He wanted it to come true for him just as much as the younger male did. And if they continued to bump heads like this, none of the issues that they yearned to be resolved would ever be.

He takes in the gentle rhythm of the younger's steady heartbeat and continuous soft snores. Then Taemin turns over on to his back as he snuggles within the duvet upon his bed, an equivocal pout splaying across his soft pink lips while he continues to sleep. Soft lips that Minho has been dying to kiss since the day they had met for the very first time. So he leaned down, bending his head at the just the right angle to place the perfect first kiss upon his soulmates pouty lips.

Afterwards he slowly stands up from the bed and leaves Taemin's bedroom for the night with the gentle closing of his bedroom door. And when he's finally gone, Taemin awakens with a gasp sitting up in his bed. His lips feel warm and tingly but he has no clue as to why as he presses the tips of his fingers over them and his other hand over his steadily pounding chest.

He'd just had a very horrendous nightmare. Well, it was a nightmare to him. A nightmare that he will take with him to his grave. He calmed down enough to drift back off to sleep soon after he got his thoughts back under his control.

In the morning, they both woke up. Taemin took a hot shower in his own private bathroom. Minho was seated inside of their kitchen at the breakfast nook. His favored breakfast of powdered sugar covered french toast and yogurt with a fresh mix of different berries laid out before him by their personal chef reading the newspaper whilst he awaited Taemin's arrival in to the kitchen.

When Taemin did finally arrive to the kitchen, he ignored Minho completely by only addressing their chef to prepare him some hotcakes with pecan syrup and scrambled eggs on the side for his own breakfast and a cold glass of orange juice to drink along side it. He sat down at the nook still disregarding Minho's presence altogether. And Minho chortled at Taemin's childish behavior as he placed his newspaper down upon the nook in front of them to gaze at his infuriated fiancé.

He leaned back in his chair slowly picking up his coffee mug to take a few sips of the hot beveage before he placed it back down upon the table, his eyes staying locked upon his infantile acting fiancé. Taciturnly, he observed his fiancé's behavior as their chef brought breakfast to the table for him and he politely thanked the chef for the meal before he happily dug in to it. A lop-sided smile crossed over Minho's lips as his mind ran wild with the different punishments he could choose from to reign down on his fiancé if he did not cease this immature conduct of his soon.

Taemin can feel the elder man's eyes gazing in to him suchlike a benighted cloud ready to rain down upon him. All at once, he stops eating and picks up his glass of orange juice bringing to his lips to take a few sips from it in order to clear his drying throat. After he places his glass back down on to the nook, his eyes instantly connects with Minho's own. A glare of conspicuous distaste swirling deep within them, along side his feelings of distain and disfavor, after ignoring the man's for so long since he'd entered the kitchen area.

Taemin gnarled on a discontented little huff, "Please don't hold in whatever it is that you would like to say to me before we both get our own day started. Because in the morning times, at breakfast, will be the only time that I do not openly ignore your existence in that retrospect."

Minho retorted back with a mystified scowl in place over his face as he slowly took in Taemin's words, "Is that so?"

Taemin smiled as he toyed with the food still piled upon his plate, "Yes, very much so."

"Let me get this straight, you placed the only time that I am allowed to openly speak with you as our morning breakfast routine?" Minho stated back, a surge of anger washed through him slowly, the longer he spoke with the stubborn, disobedient, inconsiderate, selfish little brat, that was unfortunately his soulmate.

"That is correct." Taemin replied never noticing Minho's reaction to his behavior, so when in an scorned rage, the elder man motioned for the chef to leave the kitchen then pushed his chair back from the breakfast nook. He stood up walking over to Taemin's side where he removed the utensil that he was using to eat with from his hold.

"Why? Are you trying limit my interactions with you in order to try and delay the inevitable? Because I can tell you now that it is pointless. You cannot stop destiny. And you sure as hell cannot stop me!" Minho hissed when he forcibly pulled Taemin up from his seat at the nook, pressing him in to his hard embrace. He slipped his curiously wandering hands down the length of the boy's back down towards the boy's pert little ass. He groped and squeezed the soft flesh there.

Taemin stammered over his own tongue as Minho lifted up one of his legs, placing it on his hip at the perfect angle for their clothed covered cocks to meet in to order for him to forcibly grind himself against him, "W-what are you doing? Aah~ D-don't! N-no, stop! I-I can't!"

"You see, I can have my way with you. Taste you, the very core of you. Brand my very existence in to your body, mind, and soul because we- we belong to each other. You are mine and I am yours whether you want that to be or not. You need to get used to the idea and soon, because we are getting married by the end of this month." Minho mused tauntingly in a very tantalizing tone whilst Taemin struggled to escape from his embrace, hips bucking up against the boy's as he quickly brought him towards his first clothed climax.

Taemin released an outcry of Minho's name when he convulsed with his oncoming orgasm, and Minho let outs a few chuckles of his mirth just to humiliate him even more, dropping Taemin on to the kitchen's floor in the aftermath. He walked away from him, leaving the kitchen with his own laughter filling in the gaps that Taemin's insistent panting left behind. Soon he would make Taemin understand that they were meant to be together, whether his dreams come to fruition or not. They were soulmates.


End file.
